After All Farewells
by isthisparadise
Summary: Toboe died but why can he see what is still going on after his death? Why do all the other wolves come to where he is when they die? And when Kiba is about to lose to Darcia how can these 4 dead wolves help Kiba win the fight? Read and Review. Prequel to
1. Darkness

Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain or any of its characters. Though I wish I did.

The last thing he remembered was a searing pain in his back as he strove to protect the old human called "Pops". Toboe could remember going over to Pops and asking if he could rest in his arms for a while and how he wished that he could have protected him. The last thing he remembered was the smell of tears and the faint words of apology as his world went dark forever.

"Hey! Where am I?" The auburn pup said. "And why is no one else here?"

Before he knew it something was pulling him through the air.

Toboe looked down. He saw Tsume standing next to a brown furry thing. Upon closer inspection he saw it was his body. And then it hit him.

"O' my gosh. I think I'm dead!"

After this initial shock he looked down again and began to listen.

"I know you can hear me kid"

"Is Tsume talking to me?" Toboe asked.

"You were always the one to make me go on." Tsume stated. "I was determined to take you to Paradise with me runt."

"And after all that the pack has been through you died trying to save the human that despised you."

Toboe looked down on Tsume and said "I never knew you stuck with us just because of me, I thought you wanted to see Paradise for your self that's all."

"You once asked me how I got my scar; it is a sign of my cowardice and a constant reminder of my shame."

"Tsume I…I never thought you would share this or even anything about your past."

"My pack… It was under attack by Jagura's Troops." Tsume continued. "They… They were dieing all around me. I ran when I should have stayed behind trying to help or save them. My pack leader saw me and decided to banish me from the pack forever, and then gave me my scar as a reminder of my sin."

"Tsume…I never knew that about you." "I wish I had." Toboe stated softly.

"Hey." Tsume said addressing Quent, which caught Toboe's attention again. "Look after the runt for me."

Toboe stared after Tsume and then looked down at where his body was located.

"Goodbye Quent, I hope I will see you in Paradise someday."

"Hey, why am I not in Paradise right now?"

Toboe felt the mysterious force pulling him again this time, after Tsume.


	2. Desolation

Desolation

Tsume: isthisparadise does not own Wolf's Rain. Though I think she wants to. What a runt.

Isthisparadise: I am so not a runt.

Tsume: Well you sure sound like one.

Isthisparadise: I am not!

Tsume: Are too.

Isthisparadise: Am not!

Tsume: Are too.

Isthisparadise: On with the story. Am not!

Tsume: Are too

Isthisparadise: Am not!

Tsume: Are too.

Toboe saw Tsume start traveling up the icy mountain and was pulled farther up ahead where something else was happening.

When he got there Hubb was hanging by one hand off a cliff and Kiba was reaching down saying "I can help you just give me your hand!"

While taking a small gun out of his overcoat Hubb said "Well I guess I didn't need this after all." And with those words let go.

Far below Toboe saw with what was like a magnified view of Tsume reaching out his hand to catch Hubb as he was falling. Toboe never saw what finally happened to Hubb since he disappeared into the foggy depths of the mountain.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Toboe howled as soon as he realized that Hubb was most likely dead.

Before he could mourn about the loss of another one of his friends he was jerked up to where Kiba, Hige, Blue, and Cheza were standing.

"I wish I would stop getting jerked around before I finish seeing things since it is apparent that no one can see or hear me!" Toboe said angrily.

Then he watched as Cheza touched the Tree of Ages and it glowed a bright white light. Toboe had to close his eyes as did the other wolves and when he opened them Cheza said "This one has opened the bridge to Paradise."

Before anyone said a word a cold, familiar voice said from behind them all "Well done. Now give me the flower maiden."


	3. Reunited

Reunited

Isthisparadise: Well Tsume and I worked out our differences.

Isthisparadise: Well actually I tied him to a tree but that is beside the point.

Tsume from the tree very far away: You still don't own Wolf's Rain or any of its characters.

Isthisparadise: Shut up!

Tsume: Never!

Terriermon: That would qualify as rude you know.

Isthisparadise and Tsume together: Why the hell are you in this story get back to your own world!

Terriermon: Well that was rude! Fine I think I hear Henry calling me.

Isthisparadise: Well that was random and uncalled for.

Tsume: Yeah, you're right.

Isthisparadise: Well we work well together but I am still not untying you from the tree because since you are a wolf you can get down on your own.

Tsume: Oh come on! Hey why did I not think of that?

Isthisparadise: Because I am writing this story.

All the wolves turned around quickly and Toboe noticed Kiba put Cheza behind him.

Then when they looked harder they could see a huge, dark colored wolf with one blue human eye and one yellow wolf eye.

"It can't be. How did he turn himself into a wolf?" Said Hige.

"It's Darcia!" Said Toboe in shock and amazement.

"I have reawakened the wolf inside me and now I can get to Paradise! So give me the flower maiden!" As Darcia said this he leaped towards Cheza.

"You will never open Paradise or get Cheza!" Blue said as she jumped to intercept Darcia.

Just as she sank her fangs into his back he turned and rammed her into the ground and it looked as if she broke her back. Hige leapt towards Darcia to come between him and Blue. Before he could Darcia attacked Hige and knocked him to the side. Darcia then turned back to Blue and stared at her. He then bared his fangs and sank them into her neck.

Toboe and Hige yelled at the same time "Blue!"

Kiba jumped in front of Blue to protect her but it was too late. Darcia took a step backwards nearer to Hige.

Hige got mad and then in a blind range, since he could not move much on account of his shoulder which reopened when Darcia knocked him away, Hige bit Darcia's back foot. Darcia then looked around and in a flash of movement scratched open Hige's throat.

Hige let go of Darcia's foot and fell away. Kiba and Darcia fought briefly and in this time Toboe was howling for Blue and Hige for he knew they would probably not make it.

Darcia hoped down the cliffs, after running Kiba into a solid block of ice, and he took Cheza in his mouth and ran up the cliffs and nearly out of sight.

Kiba turned around to help Hige and saw Hige in a pool of blood. Hige said "Kiba go after him I will be fine." Kiba looked at him and said "Hige." While taking a step towards him. "Just go." Hige said. Kiba nodded and ran after Darcia.

Toboe saw Hige pull himself to Blue and Blue said "Hige is that you?" Hige answered "Yes Blue I would never leave you." And then Hige moved back Blue's bangs and Blue said weakly. "Every thing is going dark." Hige said. "I will always be with you." And with those last words Blue died.

Toboe said softly. "Blue." And then bowed his head. Then to Toboe's great surprise someone answered "What?"


	4. Surprise

Surprise

Isthisparadise: Tsume finally got down from the tree but was so mad he went away followed by Toboe as always. So I guess there is no one to conveniently do the disclaimer. OH Well.

Toboe: Hey I will do it.

Isthisparadise: NNNNNOOOOOO!

Toboe: isthisparadise does not own Wolf's Rain or any of it's characters.

Isthisparadise: If you weren't a pup and Tsume's favorite character you would be so hurt.

Toboe: I am not a pup anymore.

Isthisparadise: You are too. Because everyone says you are.

Toboe: OK. I guess.

When Toboe turned around he saw Blue in her wolf form, since there is no reason to change into human (besides they can't).

"Blue! I thought you were dead!"

"I'm pretty sure I am. And so are you." Blue stated.

"Oh yeah. Oops." Toboe said blushing.

"Hey Blue, isn't Hige going to join us soon?"

"Unfortunately I think he is let's watch."

Toboe and Blue turned their attention to Hige who was sitting there next to Blue's body. Hige said. "Hey, there you are." Toboe and Blue turned and noticed the shock on Tsume's face at what had happened.

"Tsume, could you do me a favor? I'm in pain and I can be of no use anymore."

"Hige." Tsume said.

"Can you not have any sympathy? Or can you simply not forgive me." Hige said angrily.

"Hige, it's not like that at all."

"Well then will you."

"Hey Blue, is Hige talking about the time he betrayed us?"

"Yes, I think he is." "Toboe, how did you come to be here?"

"I don't know I guess Paradise just wanted us to watch what comes of our sacrifices." Toboe answered simply.

"Yeah I guess that would be a pretty good reason." "Let's continue to watch."

Toboe and Blue both watched as Tsume put his mouth around Hige's neck and bit down breaking both his neck and his windpipe at the same time.

"Let's meet up again in Paradise." Hige said with his last breath.

"Hige…" Blue said.

"Don't worry he will be here soon just like you are."

"Hey where are we? And why is there no food in Paradise?" Said the all to familiar voice of Hige.

"Hige!" Blue said as she bounded towards him and greeted him.

"Toboe! You're alive again. And so are you Blue!" Hige said enthusiastically.

"Yes you are also." "Toboe says we are in some type of in between world in where we can watch the living and know what affect our deaths had." Blue explained.

"Oh and don't forget we get to see how all of this ends." Toboe corrected.

"WHOA!" All three wolves said as they once again headed off towards where Tsume went to help Kiba.


	5. Remorse

Remorse

Isthisparadise: I guess there is nothing I can say to stop any of you from saying I do not own Wolf's Rain right?

Wolf's Rain characters: Right.

Isthisparadise: Ok then so who wants to say it this time?

Toboe: You already did.

Isthisparadise: Oh ok then. On with the story.

When the 3 wolves finally caught up to Kiba they saw he was engaged in a fight with Darcia.

They caught some of Darcia's words when they came up.

"I will open Paradise. Now that I am a wolf I can." Darcia said with an evil grin.

"You will never open up Paradise. You were a Noble and still are, so you could never open Paradise." Kiba said with a growl.

"You and I are two sides of a coin. It does not matter which one of us opens Paradise."

"You're wrong. You can never open up Paradise. The Paradise you would open would never be the real Paradise. It would be a place where there would be evil, pain and hurt. Any Paradise you could open would be more of a Hell then a Paradise." Said Kiba.

At this Darcia ran towards Kiba. Kiba and Darcia started fighting but before either of them could inflict much damage upon the other Kiba yelled "Cheza!" And then all the wolves turned around to see Cheza jump off a cliff into the heart of the mountain.

Darcia then flipped Kiba over and went in for the killing bite at the throat when a speeding, gray, mass came from out of nowhere. It was Tsume!

"Tsume!" Toboe yelled.

"Yeah, of course it's Tsume. Who else is alive besides Kiba?" Hige said with a sniff.

"Right."

Darcia managed to dislodge Tsume when Kiba said "Tsume!"

"Kiba go after Cheza, you are the only one who can open Paradise."

"Wolf. You know you could never open Paradise." Darcia said with a snarl.

"Of course I know that. I've always had a feeling Kiba would be the only one who could open Paradise." Tsume said harshly.

Tsume then said "Kiba go after Cheza!"

Darcia began to run towards the hole in which Cheza disappeared into. Tsume then ran and intercepted Darcia to stop him from reaching the hole. Darcia turned and in a flash Tsume jumped away and landed on his feet crouching. When he tried to get up again he found he couldn't. When Tsume looked down he saw his leg had been torn up pretty bad and his stomach has been ripped into. There was a look of shock on Tsume's face.

"TSUME! NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!" Yelled Hige, Blue, And most of all Toboe.

Tsume pulled himself up against a near by rock and leaned against it clutching his side.

"Tsume." Said Kiba. "Go after Cheza" Tsume said. "I guess I knew it somewhere in my heart that I would never make it to Paradise and that you were the only one who could make it all the way."

"I won't leave you Tsume." Said Kiba softly

"I don't want to move any more either. But the truth is you have to stop him. You have to make it to Paradise."

"Tsume I won't leave you behind."

"Damnit Kiba just go."

"Tsume……"

"GO!"

Kiba started running towards the hole where Darcia had already jumped through. As soon as Kiba started going Tsume said softly "I'll see you again in Paradise." With that he slowly fell to one side and then howled as his last breath.

Toboe said "Tsume…. He died just as he would like… in a fight."

"Yeah. That's the way I wanted to go kid." Said a voice from behind them that sounded a lot like Tsume.


	6. Loss

Loss

Disclaimer:

Isthisparadise: Who wants to say it now?

Kiba: I will.

Isthisparadise: Go for it.

Kiba: Isthisparadise does not own Wolf's Rain or any of its characters. Especially Paradise….. no one can own Paradise.

"Tsume!" "You're here!" Toboe wined with happiness.

"Of course I am. Where did you think I was going to go?" Tsume said.

"Let's watch what happens." Hige said.

"Wait! You can watch and see what is happening after you die?" Tsume asked with surprise.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Said Blue.

"Oh nothing." Tsume said while looking away.

Tsume pulled Toboe over and asked "Did you hear what I said to you after you died?"

"Yeah. Why?" Toboe asked with puppyish innocence.

"Because it is very sentimental and I don't want the others to know." Tsume said simply.

"Don't worry I haven't told them." Toboe responded with as much simplicity as his role model.

"Good now let's watch what happens." Tsume said while turning around to watch the action.

Hige and Blue didn't bother asking because they knew they wouldn't get an answer out of Toboe or Tsume.

When they turned around they found they were at the place where Kiba's and Darcia's last fight was taking place. Kiba and Darcia were speaking.

"This is the place where the real – the wolves Paradise -- shall be opened." "Face it white wolf you've lost everything. Your pack died because of you."

"No they died because of a Noble."

"You are now alone and with out your pack. You should have stayed alone without having caused so much pain."

"If I had stayed alone like that I would have never made it this far. My pack taught me the values of others and the good things to come from having a pack. My pack – that you killed – is now dead. But their lessons stay with me and I believe in that."

"Wolf, I shall open Paradise!"

And with that Darcia launched himself at Kiba and Kiba launched himself at Darcia.

Tsume: "I guess the fight to the finish, and the fight to open Paradise has begun.

Blue: "Yes I believe it has."

………..To Be Continued

Authors note: Sorry I have not updated in a long time. I promise I haven't forgotten about this story. It is the end of the year and I have just been moving so all of you know how that shall be so I will be able to write a lot more during the summer.

Shadow Wolf


	7. The Shock Of Death

The Shock Of Death

Disclaimer:

Isthisparadise: Kiba do you always have to be protective about Paradise?

Kiba: Yes, Yes I do. Twitches It is the thing I live for and I will fight for it.

Isthisparadise: Yes I know that last part but I would not say that last part.

Kiba: Why, is it because you don't own Wolf's Rain?

Isthisparadise: No it is because I am writing this story and I am a wolf

Changes into Wolf form. (There will be a story about this on a combined account with me and my friends so look there for details later on. I think it shall be called Wolf's Snow or something along those lines)

Kiba & Other Wolves: Whoa! Stares in shock and disbelief

Isthisparadise: My real name is Shadow; now let's get on with the story.

Kiba managed to sink his teeth into Darcia, but to no avail. Darcia flipped around and caught Kiba and flipped him across the ice.

Wolves: Kiba!

Kiba slowly got back up and faced Darcia again. "You may break my body, but you can never break the spirit of a wolf, for a wolf never gives up!"

And with these words Kiba charged again and this time leapt into the light of a blood red moon. Darcia met him in mid air and as they were falling back down they turned and faced each other. They landed opposite each other but facing.

"Wolf do you think you can defeat me?"

"I know with the memories of my friends I can do anything!"

Kiba charged again but Darcia attacked him yet again.

Hige: This battle is getting really fierce now.

Tsume: I wish I was down there fighting with him!

Toboe: I wish I could help in some way.

Blue: I don't want to stand here, I want to help!

Kiba looked around and saw Cheza, she was beginning to do something odd as it appeared to the wolf, but he was sure it would help open Paradise somehow.

Kiba looked back to Darcia and Found he was watching too. Darcia started to go closer to Cheza but Kiba ran and stopped him. Darcia flipped Kiba over and when Kiba skidded to a stop, Darcia went in for the killing blow.

Toboe, Blue, Hige, Tsume: Kiba! No!

KIBA'S POV: Kiba saw Darcia approaching for the killing blow but couldn't seem to move. "Paradise I failed you."

All of a sudden time seemed to stop. A ray of moonlight shot down through the clouds and landed on Kiba spreading into a circle around him. Darcia seemed too stunned to move. Kiba knew that would wear off soon.

PACK'S POV: Kiba! No!

All of a sudden a ray of moonlight shot down through the clouds and shot down right next to them.

Toboe: Hey, guys I think we can go down this to help Kiba.

Tsume: And how do you know that runt?

Toboe: I have one of those feelings I think Kiba had. You know that it will be alright.

Tsume: What ever you say Runt.

Toboe stepped onto the moonbeam and it held his ghostly form.

Toboe: Come on Guys it's Safe.

Toboe started to run down the moon beam to Kiba. Blue looked around and then followed him. She was followed by Hige and then Tsume. All the wolves sped down the moonbeam striving to reach Kiba before it was too late.

KIBA'S POV: Kiba saw something coming towards him on the ray of moonlight. He weakly shifted so he could see better. What he saw on that moonlight shocked him and inspired him. Kiba saw his friends. His pack mates that he saw die. His pack that he had traveled with. Kiba was shocked to see them again, yet pleased because he was sure they had come to take him with them.

NO ONE'S POV: The wolves landed to a stop next to Kiba and looked at him.

Toboe: "Kiba get up Come on Get Up. Kiba GET UP!"

Kiba: "Toboe, your alive; Blue, I'm sorry I couldn't save you; Hige, I'm glad your alive also; Tsume…… Thank you for saving me; this is the second time you have saved me. You all have saved me."

Blue: "That's ok Kiba you couldn't do anything. Now clear your head and let's fight."

Kiba shook his head and realized this wasn't a before death dream. And as the white wolf looked over he saw his rival's shock.

Darcia: "You…You…You can't be alive….I killed you… all of you…I killed you I'm sure of it."

Tsume: "Yeah, Well I guess Paradise didn't like that. Now did it. Darcia."

……To Be Continued

Don't Worry there will be many more chapters after this. Read And Review.

Shadow


	8. Help From Beyond

Disclaimer: I am sorry I have not updated. My friend Is right behind me going to kill me if I don't write this now. Well I don't own Wolf's Rain and that about sums it up. (PS there will be many crossovers soon in later chapters.)

Tsume: Well I guess Paradise didn't like that now did it?

Darcia: But I don't understand how you can come back. I read the Book of the Moon and it never said anything about being able to come back from the dead. _Shock and Disbelief _

Hige: I've never read this Book of the Moon thing but I do know that Paradise follows no one's rules. I would have been considered a traitor by most people but my friends, my pack, and Paradise believed I wasn't and I was forgiven. Darcia, I don't think that kind of forgiveness will be given to you.

Toboe: You've betrayed your own kind, humans, became a wolf and betrayed our kind and Paradise and then wanted to open another false Paradise that would become hell! There is no way that Paradise, or anyone else for that matter, could or would ever forgive the likes of you!

And with that the four wolves disappeared.

KIBA'S POV:

My friends were standing next to me when they were staring down Darcia, but then they just disappeared. When then I felt four times as strong as I had been and felt their presence inside me. I wondered what happened so I thought "Hello! Are you guys still here!"

Everyone: OW! Don't talk so loud that hurts.

Kiba: Oh Sorry. Uhh Do you know what happened and why the heck are you inside my head?

Toboe: Uhhhhhhhhhh. No.

Blue: Maybe Paradise wants you to have a little help in your fight.

Kiba: Well then let's fight.

Then Darcia Charged.

DARCIA'S POV:

The White wolf just stood there after his friends disappeared seemingly doing nothing. So I decided to push my advantage. That stupid fool.

NO ONE'S POV:

Darcia Charged and Then Kiba charged with a renewed vigor and strength.

They meet and at once Darcia knew Kiba was a lot stronger then when they had previously fought. He then knew he had no real chance this time.


	9. Worlds Reborn

I do not own Wolf's Rain _Yet_ and I hope you enjoy the story. This is not the last Chapter

Kiba met Darcia and found he was able to fight better then ever. "Hey is that you guys helping me?" "Yes it is Kiba and we need to beat Darcia before he does anymore damage. We don't know if our staying with you is permanent or temporary."

Darcia threw Kiba to the side after feinting one way and catching him off guard. Some of Kiba's old wounds started to act up and that kept him down just long enough for Darcia to reach Cheza.

Darcia threw Cheza across the ice and went after her again. "Please don't, leave her alone she hasn't done anything." "Hehehe hehe……..huh?" Darcia threw up when he was heading for Cheza a second time. Cheza looked up and said "This one's blood is poison and you are not protected by the flowers." Darcia looked shocked along with Kiba and the rest of the wolves.

"Cheza's blood is poison?" Toboe's voice rang with shock. "I guess so, I would have never thought that something that smelt so good would be filled with poison." Hige stated.

Darcia noticed the blood from Cheza was flowing away from them and he followed it.

"Hehehehahaha. Paradise will be mine after all." Darcia reached the place where the blood leveled out and stepped onto that part of the ice. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" All the wolves looked over in surprise and shock at seeing Darcia getting electrocuted to death. After a few seconds it was all over and all that was left of Darcia was his eye floating in the temporarily melted ice.

"Wow I guess Paradise rejected all but his real wolf's eye." Blue said and then stated. "I wonder if that would happen to me if I tried to reach Paradise?" "Of course not Blue! You've been through almost as much as we have been through." Hige said quite loudly.

The four wolves were drawn out of Kiba's body and stood next to him almost solid except for the fact that you could see right through them.

"Well what are you going to do now Kiba?" Tsume said softly. "I don't know. I honestly don't know."

Kiba slowly got up while his pack just stood there. _(Well as best they could seeing as their dead.)_ Kiba slowly walked over to Cheza and fell in her arms. "Cheza I've failed you. My pack is dead and Paradise hasn't opened I don't have much time left here." "That is Ok Kiba. This one is sure you will open Paradise some day. Just don't forget to find this one when the world is reborn." "Cheza I will never forget you I will always search for Paradise." "Kiba this time when the world is reborn you will have to go through many worlds to reach Paradise and many lives will be changed but you must find this one first so don't forget this one."

With that Cheza died turning into thousands of seeds in Kiba's hands. "Wait Cheza don't go I don't know what you mean." Kiba heard the faintest of whispers as the flowers began to bloom. "Don't forget this one Kiba. Don't forget."

Kiba's pack mates just silently followed him as he picked up the dead flower and walked into the bed of flowers. Kiba laid down with Cheza in front of him and so did the other wolves. His pack mates said "We'll see you again in Paradise." With that Tsume, Toboe, Hige, and Blue disappeared into the sky towards the moon. As soon as they were out of sight rain began to fall with the scent of his pack on it. "Huh. I guess it should be called wolves rain." In the _wolves rain_ the lunar flowers began to bloom. "Toboe, the color of lunar flowers is white. Isn't it beautiful?" The flowers rose up and engulfed Kiba.

Paradise was being opened. Darcia's wolf eye was absorbed into a flower and the lunar flower turned black. Paradise was tainted once again so it would open into a future not hope, not despair, but a future.

Kiba closed his eyes one last time and then the ice melted underneath him and he sank into the lake. Kiba opened his eyes and saw his pure white hair join the moon and purify it back from blood red into its original pure white color.

Paradise then opened and a beauty beyond all beauty beyond all beauty was beheld. The world then started over.

Kiba was running, that's all he knew he ever did. He was not a wolf but he was searching, searching for something he could not name. A voice rang through his head "Kiba, don't forget this one, search for me." Kiba ran past a young boy holding a kitten, a guy in a blue poncho eating food, a guy on a motor cycle, and a girl in an ally watching the guy in the blue poncho. Little did he know they were all searching for the same thing, striving for the same purpose, they to searched for Paradise.

**Thanks for being so patient for me to update I'm sorry it took so long and no this is the end of thus story. There will be a sequel that will combine with other shows just for a huge twist in the Wolf's Rain story. It will be called Wolf's Snow. So please keep reading my stories and I hope this first part was good. Thank you and please review.**


End file.
